gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nations and Factions of Cosmic Era Legacy
This article displays the various key nations and factions which appear in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Legacy and its spinoffs. United Earth Alliance The new global entity of Cosmic Era, the United Earth Alliance came into existence, in April CE 75, after the short lived third Bloody Valentine War, instigated by Librarian Works. With practically all of the nations on Earth joining, the UEA merged its military assets together, while voting to act as one cohesive entity, for the good of humanity. Although the Oceania Union and African Community are aligned with ZAFT, both terrestrial nations have been extended honorary membership, as a gesture of courtesy. As of currently, the United Earth Alliance consists of the following entities: *Atlantic Federation *Eurasian Federation *Republic of East Asia *South Africa Union *United States of South America *Orb Union *Kingdom of Scandinavia *Equatorial Union *Oceania Union (Honorary) *African Community (Honorary) With the formation of the UEA military force, many mobile suits were phased out of active service, in a move to streamline the military force, as well as reduce supply and maintenance issues. Purity An inheritance from the 1st and 2nd Bloody Valentine Wars, the radical anti-coordinator faction known as Purity was formed from the few hidden remnants of the shadowy Blue Cosmos and their supporters. After the crackdown of the group during the events of the 2nd Bloody Valentine war, the survivors went into hiding, discreetly seeking out other groups who had survived Durandal's purge and rebuilding their shattered organization, as well as their equipment. Unfortunately for the UEA, when they began phasing out their older inventory, several Purity financial backers began procuring the equipment via third party buyers, swelling up their meager forces. PLANT With the addition of one new group of cities into the current group of twelve, the PLANT Supreme Council is now an executive committee of thirteen elected members. PLANT has continued to maintain control of the Oceania Union and African Community, where their two major terrestrial bases are situated in. Like the UEA military, ZAFT too has been streamlining its mobile suit assets, for very much the same reasons. The Faithful Just as worrying as the terrorist like Purity. The Faithful are the radical elements of PLANT, and by extension ZAFT, who follow the anti-Natural philosophies of Patrick Zala, former chairman of PLANT. Driven underground as a result of the aftermath of the 1st Bloody Valentine War, the faction secretly gained a following post 2nd Bloody Valentine. Likewise, when ZAFT began streamlining their forces, and phasing out their older equipment, many batches of equipment sold to militias were instead redirected into the inventory of The Faithful instead, while they prepped for their eventual revival. Terminal Despite the cessations of hostilities and the formation the UEA, the organization known as Terminal continued to exist in the shadows, as a covert entity dedicated to keeping the peace and stability of the Earth Sphere and it inhabitants. With informants in both UEA and ZAFT intelligence, as well as other clandestine sources, Terminal is well poised to nip any trouble in the bud, before it gets out of hand. However, the emergence of the two radical factions has Terminal and its assets stretched to limit, dealing with the activities of both factions. It was then, that Terminal decided to bring the attention of both factions to the notice of ZAFT and UEA leadership and military, while making the hard decision to create a second team, to alleviate the manpower situation. *A-Force *B-Force Neutrals and NGOs *Redfield Industries **Spectres *DSSD *Junk Guild *Serpent Tail